


Paper in Fire

by Kellygirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Steter - Freeform, dub con, goes alternate after s2, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper in Fire

Stiles knocked on the door and rocked back and forth on his heels, hands stuffed in the pocket of his gray hoodie. He sighed in relief as the door was unlocked and Peter stood in the entrance and stared at him for a few moments. 

It took everything in Stiles not to step forward, wrap a hand around Peter's waist, and give him a deep kiss.

Stiles kicked at the carpet in the hallway and looked beyond and into the apartment.

"Can I come in?"

Peter looked like he wanted to say no. After the spell that had tied them together in some dream world where they were the perfect couple, Stiles knew all of Peter's looks. He took a step closer and Peter backed up and let him in just like Stiles knew he would.

"What do you want, Stiles?"

Stiles laughed but it held no humor. "I want a lot of things, but right now I want." He paused, swallowed, and took the metaphorical leap off the cliff. "I want what we had. I want to try for that."

The dream had been so real, fabricated to distract the pack and the two people most likely to figure out what was going on. Stiles can still remember the way he'd arched under Peter as they had sex, could still feel blunt human teeth on his shoulders while his fingernails had pressed into Peter's skin. 

Stiles knew how Peter took his coffee and that he had a thing for omelets. He remembered them sitting on the back porch of their dream house and talking until the sun came up.

Peter leaned against the back of his closed front door. They hadn't seen one another since the spell had been broken three days ago.

"You know none of that was real, right?" His voice was gentle and while Stiles was used to hearing it in the shared dream it sounded different from the real Peter. As if a reformed mass murderer pitied him.

Stiles gestured as if erasing something in front of him.

"I know that. I also know I was really happy there. With you. And I know you were happy too. With me."

Stiles swallowed and took a step closer. He stopped when Peter tensed like he was ready to run.

"Don't you want a part of that back? I mean I know it won't be exactly like it was, but even some of it?"

He stopped talking as Peter took a few steps forward.

"That wasn't me, Stiles. That version, that Peter, is not who I am."

Stiles felt his throat close up but he managed to talk.

"You were still pretty smart assed and picky there too. I mean, she had to pull that stuff from somewhere right? It wasn't all made up."

Peter sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose with a thumb and finger. His voice was quiet and amused.

"Yeah, you were as talkative there as you are in real life."

He shook his head and Stiles stomach twisted. Peter looked into his eyes.

"I can't be that man. I don't know the first thing about living peacefully on some beach with my hot young boyfriend."

Stiles laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah I have no clue either, but I have two years of college left and during this time, or after I graduate, I want to try."

He peeked up through his eyelashes and knew Peter could hear his sped up heartbeat.

"Isn't it worth it to try? Aren't I worth it?"

Over the five years since Scott was bitten, Peter had helped them with various villains and problems. For awhile he hadn't been a 100% trustworthy, but Scott and the others eventually realized he wasn't the same power hungry wolf. He helped when asked and threw out questions and opinions that they sometimes heeded.

Peter sighed and it was sorrowful and full of regret.

"I would change you, Stiles, and not for the better. I'm not good and have no interest in changing in the hope that the dream some insane witch gave us could be fulfilled."

Stiles wanted to shake Peter and kiss him at the same time. "I'm going to change anyway. Everyone changes. I'm not the same high school Sophomore you offered the bite to and you're not the same wolf bent on manipulating everyone around you."

Peter crossed his arms and lowered his head. In the dream he'd looked like this when revealing something that made him feel vulnerable. His voice was low and a little shaky.

"Deep inside, I'm wrong, Stiles. Something in me is rotted and it always has been. For most of my life it's made me manipulative and greedy for things I did not earn."

Blue eyes met brown and Stiles swallowed at the look on Peter's face. It was a mix of resignation and grief.

"I couldn't earn you in twenty lifetimes, Stiles."

Stiles tugged at his own hair with both hands. Peter was stalwart and stubborn and Stiles didn't know how to reach him, but he had to keep trying.

"It's not about whether you deserve me or not! It's--it's about me wanting you despite the things you've done and you wanting me despite the things I've done."

He paced in a circle in front of Peter and wished he had his whiteboard and could sketch stuff out in front of them. He continued talking because Peter looked like any moment he was going to throw Stiles out.

"Hardly anyone 'deserves' the person they want or-or the one they get. It doesn't work like that."

Stiles moved closer and put his hands on either side of Peter’s head, leaving the werewolf trapped. Stiles leaned in, his mouth inches away from Peters’.

"I loved you so much in that dream, Peter. I did and I know, I know like I knew Scott was a werewolf that I am never going to feel like that again. Everyone else is going to pale next to what we had and why would I want that? Why would I settle?"

When Peter pushed past him, Stiles closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the door. It was cold while Stiles felt so hot and frantic.

Peter's voice was hard. "Time for you to go, Stiles."

Stiles felt nauseous. He should have had better arguments. He should have waited and planned this out better.

Stiles opened the door, the yawning thought of the next few days, weeks, in front of him made him want to curl up in a blanket and never move again. He heard a irritated sigh behind him.

"We can see if anything's really there after you graduate."

Stiles didn't turn around until he wiped away the smirk he knew was on his face. Then he turned and saw a matching smirk on Peter's face.

"Yeah, yeah, I can work with that."

Stiles left, plans and plans for those plans zipped through his head as he headed home.

End.

\-----

\-----

\-----

\-----

 

Or did it end like this?

Peter tried to get the look on Stiles' face out of his head. He'd avoided the boy exactly for this reason. The human had almost persuaded him, but he knew they could never get back what the dream had given them. He wasn't interested in happy endings like some fairy tale. He just knew Stiles would be back in a few weeks, ready to argue again. Maybe it was time he left Beacon Hills. He took a shower and read in bed for awhile before he drifted off.

Twenty miles outside of Beacon Hills, Stiles curled his hands into fists and faced the head of the coven. This woman was the one that had trained the witch that had given him and Peter their dreamt life. The knife was small but sharp. He cut his palm and let it bleed into a bowl. The fire crackled and Stiles would have thought the room would be hotter.

"When can it be done?"

The woman added other things to the bowl that held his blood.

"Tomorrow. We can set it all up in the morning. By night you will have what you want and my coven will have the energy from a spark freely given. It is a rare thing and we will keep our part of the bargain."

Stiles ironed out a few more details and went home. His sleep was calm for the first time in days.

*  
Peter woke up and stretched. A breeze blew gently over his body from the open French doors that led to the beach. He was in bed alone but he could hear Stiles in the kitchen and he smelled bacon.

He got up, slipped on some pajama pants, and made his way to the kitchen.

Stiles smiled at him, something nervous looking flashing through his eyes. Before Peter could ask about it, Stiles wrapped a hand around his waist and pulled him closer, mouth warm and tasting of orange juice. He ended the kiss and rubbed a hand over Peter's back.

"Sleep well?"

Peter nodded and headed for the coffeemaker. 

"Had a weird dream. We were back in Beacon Hills and arguing about..." The memory of witches and spells drift away and he frowned. "I'm not sure but it was full of angst and very dramatic."

He didn't see Stiles tense up and then relax.

"Well, I'm sure we resolved our issues and had really good make-up sex."

Peter laughed. He tried to recall even a tiny piece, but the dream drifted even further away. He tapped his fingers against the counter and watched the coffee machine as it worked its magic.

"I wish I could remember what it was about. It seems so silly that we'd argue about much of anything."

Stiles hugged him with one arm and waved a piece of bacon in front of his face with the other. Peter opened his mouth and moaned as the meat was shoved gently in his mouth. He chewed while Stiles kissed his cheek and slapped his ass.

"I agree. We've got it pretty perfect here."

Peter nodded and fixed his coffee. The uneasy feeling he'd had since he woke up disappeared. Three minutes later he forgot about the uneasy feeling altogether.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I could not decide on the ending. I liked them both. But I'm a little evil so I really really liked that last one. If anyone gets in a mood to do a sequel, go for it.
> 
> I'm the-geek-cornucopia on tumblr.


End file.
